1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a data recording device for recording data on a picture including the date or time of photography, and the shutter speed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data recording device in which the size and position of the recorded data are changeable according to the size of the picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a panoramic camera commercially available and widely in use. In this camera, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,311, photographs can be taken on a photographic film as picture frames of a standard full size (36.times.24 ram), or a panoramic size (36.times.13 mm) narrowed vertically by masking an exposure aperture of full size. To print a panoramic picture, the enlargement is substantially twice that for a picture of full size.
There is also a camera widely in use, which incorporates a data recording device for recording on a picture photographic information including the date or time of photography. This is desirable because one can see, on the finished photograph, not only an image but also information relating to the image.
However, there is a problem in the conventional data recording device, for the photographic information is recorded at a position beyond what can be printed for panoramic pictures. Such a data recording device cannot cause the photographic information to appear on a panoramic photoprint.